All the Boys Are Gay In this World, Anyway
by jendaiyu
Summary: ONESHOT! HIJIOKI! "Jangan-jangan karena kau homo dan suka padaku jadi sengaja mau membuatku menyadari perasaan seperti di drama-drama?"


.

.

.

 **All the Boys Are Gay. In this World, Anyway.**

.

.

 _A birthday fic for_ **Shirocchin**

.

.

 **Sorachi Hideaki** (空知英秋) _is the original author of the_ _Gintama (_ _銀魂_ _) manga, I definitely don't own anything._

.

.

 _Timeline_ : Masa-masa damai sebelum Shogun Assassination.

.

.

.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang tenang meskipun hujan turun deras sedari subuh. Tidak ada pria mabuk yang mengamuk di jalan, tidak ada perkelahian antar geng mafia, tidak ada wanita dari klub kabaret yang melaporkan pelecehan seksual terhadap pelanggannya dan minta ganti rugi, mungkin ada benarnya kalau hujan seringkali dianggap membawa keberuntungan.

Di waktu senggangnya, Hijikata Toshiro menyendiri di kamar, menyempatkan diri membaca surat kabar, walaupun Hijikata sebagai polisi lebih paham apa saja yang akhir-akhir terjadi di Edo, bahkan di dunia. Hijikata hanya merasa jika dengan membaca akan membantunya untuk menstimulasi otak. Dia membaca artikel yang menurutnya menarik di surat kabar itu. Pertama dia membaca artikel mengenai insiden Kinmon yang menewaskan ratusan orang dan menyebabkan sekitar 28.000 rumah terbakar, insiden pemberontakan ini dipimpin oleh pasukan Joi. Kemudian ada berita yang membuat tentang kampanye Shimonoseki, perang di Paraguay, dan insiden di Bahia yang menjadi bagian dari perang sipil di Amerika.

Setelah membaca berita-berita yang dia anggap penting tadi, Hijikata sampai di halaman terakhir yang menampilkan foto pria paruh baya berjenggot yang wajahnya mencurigakan, di bawah fotonya tertulis nama dan profesinya sebagai psikolog. Topik yang dibahas oleh psikolog itu adalah bagaimana remaja yang tidak pernah pacaran akan berpotensi menjadi psikopat. Hijikata merasa judul dari artikel itu sudah cukup bodoh tanpa perlu dibaca isinya, tapi dia melanjutkan untuk membacanya karena penasaran dengan teori si psikolog itu sehingga dapat menyatakan pernyataan yang begitu konyol. Hijikata hanya membaca bagian teorinya yang berbunyi:

 _Menurut hemat saya, seseorang yang tidak pernah pacaran akan seringkali iri dengan remaja seusianya atau bahkan dengan orang dewasa atau lansia yang bermesraan di jalanan, semak-semak, warung, atau media sosial. Sehingga ada kecenderungan untuk berbuat jahat dan mencelakai orang di sekitarnya dan terutama yang terdekat._

"Omong kosong," Tanpa sadar Hijikata bergumam, dia melipat koran tersebut dan menaruhnya di lantai ber- _tatami._

"Lagipula, siapa yang peduli sama remaja? Mereka memang lebih baik tidak pacaran, dasar anak remaja zaman sekarang maunya saja menghabiskan uang orang dewasa." Hijikata menggerutu sambil menghidupkan pematiknya, membakar ujung rokoknya. "Di Shinsengumi kan tidak ada remaja."

Tetapi kemudian Hijikata menyadari sesuatu, Sougo Okita di usia akhir masa remaja. Dan pemuda itu belum pernah punya pacar.

 _Gawat_. Pikir Hijikata.

.

.

.

"Sougo!" Pintu geser kamar Sougo dibuka dengan kasar, menimbulkan suara keras yang membangunkannya.

Sougo membuka penutup matanya, dengan wajah malas menatap Hijikata Toshiro yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Cepat ganti baju, kita akan pergi _goukon_!" seru Hijikata, dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, membongkar pakaian Sougo. Sougo yang masih setengah sadar menyipitkan matanya, memandang Hijikata dengan pandangan buram.

"Sialan! Kenapa isi lemari pakaianmu cuma seragam sama yukata lusuh sih?!" keluh Hijikata.

"Hijikata-san, kau lupa ya? Kyokuchuu hatto nomor 56, anggota Shinsengumi dilarang memiliki pakaian yang modelnya gaul, karena Wakil Komandannya punya selera _fashion_ yang lebih jelek daripada monyet." jawab Sougo sembari meregangkan tubuh.

Hijikata mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Benar juga! Eh, siapa yang kau maksud punya selera pakaian sejelek monyet?!"

"Tentu saja kau. Mati saja kau Hijikata."

"Kau yang mati!"

"Hijikata besok pasti mati."

"Sougo sejam dari sekarang akan mati!"

"Hijikata sedetik dari sekarang bakal impoten."

"Cukup! Sougo, ayo kita beli pakaian untuk _goukon_!" Hijikata menarik kerah baju Sougo, menyeretnya keluar dari kamar.

Setelah berjalan beberapa blok, keduanya sampai di toko pakaian yang dibuka oleh seorang nenek tua. Hijikata melihat-lihat beberapa kemeja dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

"Hijikata-san, kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku ikut _goukon_?" tanya Sougo, dia mengamati Hijikata yang sibuk memilih pakaian.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin kau bernasib seperti si Kacamata dari Yorozuya itu."

Sougo menghela napas dan bergumam,"Kau kira aku perjaka ternyata…."

Namun Hijikata tidak mendengarkan."Minimal hari ini kau harus sudah pernah berciu—"

"Ciuman? Aku tidak berminat sama orang yang bau rokok dan mayones." kata Sougo malas dan datar.

"Bukan denganku! Maksudku sama gadis-gadis di _goukon_! Kau kira aku ini homo ya?!"

" _Are_? Bukannya semua anggota Shinsengumi itu homo karena Wakil Komandannya amat homo?"

Hijikata menghela napas lelah, _bicara dengan Sougo memang lebih melelahkan daripada berperang melawan Titan_.

"Aku tidak mau pergi _goukon_." kata Sougo saat dia dan Hijikata keluar dari toko pakaian setelah membeli kemeja biru tua polos dan celana katun.

"Apa?" Hijikata terbelalak, "Tidak bisa, aku sudah janji. Lagian, kau harus dapat pacar hari ini."

"Hijikata-san, karena terlalu banyak makan makanan anjing makanya otakmu makin rusak. Biasanya kan kau yang sok keren bilang cinta itu ilusi dan sejenisnya."

"Memang, tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda!" kata Hijikata, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Sougo ikut berhenti dan mengamati wajah si Wakil Komandan dengan ekspresi bosan.

"Jangan-jangan karena kau homo dan suka padaku jadi sengaja mau membuatku menyadari perasaan seperti di drama-drama?"

"Jangan ngomong aneh-aneh, _kono yaro_!" seru Hijikata.

Hijikata sudah menyiapkan diri akan balasan dari Sougo berupa kutukan kematian atau tembakan _bazooka_ , tapi Sougo bergeming dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Beberapa orang-orang yang lalu lalang ada yang memperhatikan mereka, membuat Hijikata gelisah.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba." kata Sougo, menyeringai merendahkan. "Aku ragu kalau Hijikata-san pernah kencan sama wanita."

"Kau ini ingin bilang apa sih?!"

"Mana bukti kalau kau bukan homo?"

"Ck. Baiklah!" Hijikata mengeluh sebal. Dia mendekatkan diri pada Sougo, lalu menarik kasar lengan pemuda itu, dan menubrukkan bibirnya pada bibir Sougo dengan paksaan, Hijikata tidak menutup matanya, sehingga tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Sougo yang juga tidak menutup mata. Sungguh tidak romantis. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang berpura-pura tidak melihat, kebanyakan dari mereka sangat kaget, tapi ada dua orang gadis yang tampak senang dengan pemandangan kurang senonoh itu, gadis satunya mungil namun berisi seperti Nicki Minaj, sementara yang satunya jangkung seperti Taylor Swift.

Ciuman menyakitkan itu hanya berlangsung sekejap, namun Hijikata tidak akan melupakan bibir Sougo yang basah dan hangat. Ciuman itu juga membuat darah Hijikata berdesir, dia menatap wajah Sougo yang tetap datar.

"Bau rokok dan mayones tau!" Sougo mengeluarkan bazooka-nya, lalu menembakkannya dua kali pada Hijikata yang berusaha mengelak, tetapi rambut di pucuk kepalanya tetap kena dan hangus terbakar api.

"Tadi kan kau yang minta buktikan!" Hijikata mencoba meraih Sougo untuk memukulnya, tapi Sougo yang gesit justru menendang pergelangan kaki Hijikata.

"Kenapa kau malah memberi bukti kalau kau itu homo?! Mati saja kau Hijikata!"

Hari yang aman dan tenteram pun rusak oleh perkelahian dua polisi yang seharusnya menjaga perdamaian, kemudian hujan deras turun sampai tengah malam sehingga Hijikata dan Sougo harus mencari tempat berteduh. Mereka berdua menginap di hotel terdekat, hanya memesan satu kamar karena Hijikata tidak membawa cukup uang untuk menyewa dua kamar. Hanya dinding, lantai, dan kecoa di kamar hotel itu yang tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan semalaman. Tentu saja mereka lupa dengan _goukon_ sehingga Azumi dari klub Kamakko dan Zurako yang rencananya akan jadi pasangan kencan Hijikata dan Sougo terpaksa pulang dengan tangan kosong.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, di pagi yang cerah Hijikata kembali membaca surat kabar, dia membaca judul berita utama yang terpampang di halaman pertama.

' **Mengejutkan! Psikolog di surat kabar XX edisi dua hari lalu yang membahas soal jomblo berpotensi psikopat adalah penipu dan penyebar** _ **hoax**_ **. Ini dia kisahnya…'**

Hijikata membanting surat kabar itu hingga terbalik. Di halaman belakang, ada berita lain yang membuat matanya terbelalak.

' **Sadis! Polisi muda ini mengaku dipaksa ke kamar hotel oleh atasannya yang penyuka sesama jenis, simak cerita lengkapnya….'**

"SOUGOOOOOO!"

.

.

 **FIN**

 **おわり**

 **P.S** Didedikasikan khusus sebagai hadiah untuk seseorang bernama Shirocchin. Semoga fic ini berguna kelak bagi author bernama Shirocchin sehingga dia kelak bisa menjadikan fic ini sebagai pegangan hidup. _Happy birthday_ Shirocchin, semoga tahun ini kita tetap menjadi pasangan luck nut biarpun ada Hatsukoi sebagai orang ketiga.


End file.
